emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7761 (1st March 2017)
Plot David hasn't called the police yet but isn't ruling it out. He's adamant he doesn't want Rakesh near his daughter and is pleased when Priya reveals they aren't going anywhere. Priya realises Rakesh is missing. At Mill Cottage Rakesh is tied to a chair. Jimmy appears with a bag of peas to use as a compress where he punched Rakesh the previous night. Jimmy tells Rakesh he didn't mean this, he was in a state and panicked when he knocked him out. Rakesh is surprised Jimmy has kidnapped him. Robert visits Aaron in prison. As they talk, prisoner Jason watches them with suspicion. Rakesh tells Jimmy that Nicola is scarier than him. He questions if Jimmy wants to watch his children grow up from behind prison bars and insists things have gone too far. Jimmy shouts that Rakesh has ruined everything and orders him to take the job in Manila but Rakesh explains he's already turned it down. Jimmy puts tape over Rakesh's mouth and leaves Barbie Girl on repeat in an attempt to mess with Rakesh's head. Ronnie appears outside Mill Cottage so Jimmy uses Ronnie covering Rakesh's involvement in to fire to get him to stay away for the day. Chrissie is convinced Ronnie has another man on the side. Frank and Megan return from the spa with Megan having secured a business deal whilst they were there. Charity asks Frank how long high-flying Megan will be happy with a shop assistant. Priya is becoming increasingly worried about Rakesh especially as his bed at the B&B hasn't been slept in. After hearing this, Nicola tries to get hold of Jimmy, fearing her husband's involvement in Rakesh's disappearance. Meanwhile, at the Mill, Jimmy grabs a bottle of white spirit and declares he's going to break Rakesh like he broke Nicola. At the prison Jason watches as Robert puts his hand on Aaron's knee. Jimmy splashes the spirit over the Mill as Rakesh pleads with Jimmy to let him go. Rakesh tells him he'll be gone by tonight but he soon realises it's water in the spirits bottle as he can't smell the fumes. Jimmy admits Nicola is right, he's a waste of space. Lawrence arrives home from his business trip and Chrissie tells him that she suspects Ronnie is cheating on him. Megan takes pleasure in telling Charity she has found a classier venue for the hen nights. Charity decides to wipe the grin off Megan's face. Chrissie plays the CCTV footage of Ronnie hugging the man yesterday. Ronnie explains it's his friend who he's been trying to help and Lawrence knows all about it. Chrissie is convinced Ronnie is only after her their money but Lawrence reminds her that it's his money and not everyone is greedy as she is. Chrissie vows not to rest until she proves Ronnie is a money grabbing chancer. Jimmy pours his heart out about the struggles he and Nicola have faced since the fire. Rakesh keeps Jimmy talking as he attempts to undo the rope around his wrists. Rakesh frees his hands and lunges for Jimmy. A struggle ensues resulting in Rakesh falling out of the second story window. Priya and Nicola hear the commotion and rush to the Mill where Priya finds Rakesh injured. Nicola looks up in disbelief as Jimmy stands at the window. Aaron's cellmate Ethan shows Aaron pictures of his baby. Jason a couple of mates appear at their cell door and reveals to Ethan that he's sharing a cell with a gay man. Aaron admits he's gay and fronts up to homophobic Jason. Nicola asks Jimmy what he's done. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Ethan - Michael Warrender Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Upstairs and front garden *HMP Hotten - Visiting room and cell *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,800,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes